wjxhuangfandomcom-20200214-history
The 888th Wiki:The Ba Sing Se Times/Issues/53
Discussion report Announcements and discussion results: * Placeholder * Placeholder * Placeholder Technical report * Placeholder User rights report * is now a rollback user * is now a rollback user * is now a rollback user So. Here we are, at the very start of December, ready to pass one last month by and rush feet-first into 2013... That is, unless we are all felled by a world-wide apocalypse on the 21st! However, I digress... That's another long story that my painfully human mind does not have the patience (or capacity) to write on. But don't worry, there'll be more to come next edition! Today, the theme is genesis. Not the bible version, no, but pertaining to the creation of "The Legend of Korra" from its parent "Avatar: The Last Airbender". With three more books on the way next year, you've got to wonder with the slew of current doubts... Will they be better than what we got with the first book, and will they be able to hold on to the fans that A:TLA generated with its brilliant execution? Has the entire Avatar series trademark pooled all their eggs into one big fragile basket with the decision to continue "The Legend of Korra", a series that Mike and Brian never planned to do? | rowspan="1" style="padding-left:8px; vertical-align:top;" | The thoughts in your head: “Oh, the Dai Li; here we go again! Another occasion upon which Minni…chi…wait! *sees Aang waterbending and the name “WaterbenderTaikai”* Ha! Made you look! ;) Oh yes, my friend! You read that correctly. Somebody talking about the Dai Li who doesn’t possess the name “ ”. Why? Oh, well, I read all of the produced “’’ ’’” chapters (eight in one night even) and I must say that Minnichi is one heck of a writer! Might I also say that she has made me into a Dai Li monster fan. With that said, let’s get on with the program! "A: TLA recap"-- The Dai Li were a group of totally amazing, ninja earthbenders that, honestly, should have gotten the elaboration they deserved. (To make up for that, go read “''Silent Hero in Emerald''”.) They were the secret police of Ba Sing Se that were founded by Avatar Kyoshi after a peasant uprising. Led by Grand Secretariat Long Feng, the Dai Li were a vital part of the Conspiracy of Ba Sing Se, a cabal that reduced Earth King Kuei to only a mere figurehead. The Dai Li later were under the control of Princess Azula during the Coup of Ba Sing Se. The Dai Li kept the peace in the last utopia on Earth. This task would be accomplished by not allowing anybody mention the Hundred Year War within the walls, which led them to interrogations, captures, and most importantly, brainwashing. The practice of brainwashing was used to keep the Impenetrable City’s citizens from mentioning the War. The Dai Li also utilized it to create a group of women that would act as tour guides across the Earth Kingdom capital. Using their brainwashing techniques, the Dai Li would convince those women that their name was Joo Dee, every single one. Azula later made Joo Dee the “Supreme Bureaucratic Administrator” of the city in order to secure a successful coup. The major controversy about the Dai Li among ‘’Avatar’’ fans was whether or not brainwashing was okay. Some may think that brainwashing normal people to believe that “there was no war within the walls” is just absolutely wrong and hate the Dai Li because of it. Some (Minnichi) think that the Dai Li were still awesome, even though they did use such principles. I, in all honesty, think that the Dai Li were just totally awesome and super cool. Yet I still think that brainwashing is bad. So, I love the Dai Li, but don’t really like brainwashing. *shrugs* So…what do ‘’you’’ think? Do you agree that the Dai Li were wicked cool? Or do you not like them because of their brainwashing ideals? Do you not like them for a different reason? The questions arise. What are ‘’your’’ opinions of the Dai Li? I could go on and on about the Dai Li, but frankly, I think that KMP wants users to read more columns than just one. Hehe. :) If you would like to read a great fanon that describes more about the Dai Li, be sure to check out “’’ ’’” by Minnichi. If you would like to read more about the Dai Li themselves, check out ‘’Avatar’’ Wiki’s A-class Dai Li article. |} o_o | rowspan="3" style="padding-right:8px; vertical-align:top;" | @_@ |- | rowspan="1" style="width:50%; padding-right:8px; border-top:1px dashed #8B4513; border-right:1px dashed #8B4513; vertical-align:top;" | Featuring two heroes from 's and 's ... '' Yun Zhen versus Kaddo, begin! '''Kaddo:' Yun, I already won, cuz you parents both gone, and your the next one, I mean you hardly can even defeat, Yuan Chong, and another thing, your so cocky, come and get it, I know what you'd like to suck, but you won't get it. Hey don't sweat it, and while your up, can you ask Ty Lee to make me a sandwhich? I mean we all know she likes me, cause your so outlandish! Yun Zhen: I'll use my Siesmic Sense, to dispense, you in the ground, than I'll come around, turn it into your, burial ground, look whose talking now, Ty Lee could beat you Kaddo, she'd steal your face like Koh, thats as far as it'll go, than I'll drop you to the floor, swoop in with my fist, call it T.K.O. and I won't be done, it won't be fun, I won't be nice, shove it up your bum, kill you and take your head, to Piandao I must bring it! Kaddo: '''Oh your so big, cept for you two inch pinch, a girl wouldn't get with you, and you can't take a hit. Grab a knife and slice you open, put a cherry on you, call you a banana split! Man, your rhymes are so whack, that you get so soft, you can't even jack. Oh, snap, did that hurt, heaer let me kiss your boo-boo, than I'll control you, thats that freaky voodoo! '''Yun Zhen: Hey Kaddo, can we just be friends, you see, I'm real mature, so I'd like to make amends, as long as you admit, that I'm better than you, that's how come my creator wrote Vortex, Chapter Two, what number are you? Oh guess you don't know, oh thats fine, and another thing, why don't you go suck face with Brawki? ... Who Won?! Who's next?!?! You decide by commenting below! |- | rowspan="2" style="width:50%; padding-right:8px; border-top:1px dashed #8B4513; border-right:1px dashed #8B4513; vertical-align:top;" | >_> |- | rowspan="2" style="width:50%; padding-right:8px; border-top:1px dashed #8B4513; vertical-align:top;" | Dai Li icon spam! |} Random polls